<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orgasm Denial by darktwistedmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034894">Orgasm Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings'>darktwistedmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Sadist Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Violent Sex, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been waiting a long time for his revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orgasm Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020 - Day 3: Orgasm Denial</p><p>A heads up - Theo thought they were going to have consensual kinky sex, Stiles definitely does not go along with the plan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo had tears streaming down his face. His cock was almost purple, engorged and clamped in a much too-tight cockring. He was begging Stiles for release, begging to finally be allowed to cum. They'd been at it for hours now and he couldn't take any more, he was sweating and swearing and begging, his whole body trembling in it's bindings.</p><p>"Please, please, fuck. I can't - I can't take it, it's too much, please." Stiles smirked, crouched down and ran a finger over Theo's cheek, feeling the tears gather on his fingertips.</p><p>"Poor baby, it must hurt so bad." Theo was too far gone to hear the dark edge in Stiles' voice, otherwise he wouldn't have nodded along. "It's too much? You need some relief? Something to take the edge off?" Stiles waited for Theo to nod again, another plea falling from his lips. "Okay, don't worry, I'll help you."</p><p>Stiles smirked again as he stood, anticipation thrumming through him. He'd already cum a few times himself but he was ready for another. He stroked his cock a few times as he angled himself just right, drawing his foot back and then flinging it forward with all the force he could muster. The toe of his boot connected harshly with Theo's cock and balls, and the second that he started screaming, Stiles came again, showering his spunk over Theo's crotch. He hoped the salty cum stung where it hit the cuts his boot had opened. </p><p>Stiles stepped forward again, gripping Theo's hair with the hand that had just been on his cock and yanking his head back, forcing him to look up at Stiles. He lifted the foot he'd just kicked Theo with, settling the ball of it over Theo's injured junk and applying a little pressure.</p><p>"What's the matter Theo? Didn't that help back you down off the edge?" Stiles watched as spit dribbled out of Theo's mouth, tears and snot mingling with it on his chin, as he tried to catch enough of a breath to answer. Stiles pressed down harder with his foot, outright laughing when Theo tried in vain to wriggle away from the pain. "Oh come on, stop being a baby. You're a were-something after all, you'll heal. Eventually. What did you expect to happen here? Did you think I'd have forgiven and forgotten like Scott did?"</p><p>"I - I - I didn't."</p><p>"That was rhetorical. Surely you're not that stupid. You nearly got my father killed. I'm not even close to done with you yet. When I'm through with you, you'll wish that not getting to cum was the worst thing that happened."</p><p>Theo whimpered, still fighting to pull away, but Stiles just held him in place and drew back his foot again. It was too soon for him to cum but that was okay, he'd let himself have a few more kicks and then he'd shower Theo's cock with something else from his body, he'd save cumming again for when he got around to Theo's ass. Maybe, if he was feeling generous, he'd eventually let the monster beneath him get off too - but probably not. Not unless he learned to like the pain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk to me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>